A mobile application is a software application designed to run on smartphones, tablet computers, and/or other mobile devices. Mobile applications have a wide variety of uses including general productivity (e.g., word processing, email, banking, etc.), information retrieval (e.g., calendar, contacts, stocks, weather, etc.), entertainment (e.g., games, Internet browsing, etc.), and location-based services (e.g., GPS, navigation, directions, etc.). Mobile applications are typically created by application developers and subsequently distributed to multiple user devices.
In statistics and demography, a “cohort” is a group of subjects who have shared a particular event together during a particular time span. In a dataset associated with a plurality of users or user devices, a cohort group may be a subset of the users or user devices represented in the dataset. For example, a cohort of user devices may include all user devices which have launched a particular application.